pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. ** Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests ** Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests ** Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests ** Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo ** Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests ** Scenery for free! - for scenery requests ** Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving PocketFrogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. 1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your +Plus ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT '''button next to the header above. '''Please note that the format has changed on this page. Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. Most recent requests are at the BOTTOM. Please fill requests at the top first. {C This list is cleaned on a regular basis. |anything else |jan 15 |plummer07 |none | Thank you!! |good luck |- |Jadoz | any Vinaceus any Persona |Anything up to lvl 11 | | | |Thank you kindly. | |- |WaterPlimpie |Golden Aurum Sol, Occularis & Pingo |I have lots of Golden Aurum Cestis & Coronas & Ludos | | | | | |- |MissJul |Red Albeo Bulbus, Green Albeo Bulbus, White Tingo Marinus, Olive Albeo Marinus |''Any'' Anura or Crustalli (I have every frog), certain other frogs, 'Happy 2012!' set | | | |Thanks in advance! | |- |RockingFrog0 |Maroon Carota Pingo | | | | | | |- |snowball5963 |any geminus |any frog I have | | | |thanks in advance! :) | |- |Bowsersshell |Black Chroma Signum |Any frog I have or can breed (including glass or chroma's) | | | |This would really help me annoy my sister beceause she has played for months and me for only a few days. In my first hour I got a chroma which she found annoying XD ( I set her one later). Thanks to anyone who could help me. | |- |jycinatl | Geminus Vinaceus Bulla |anything I have |Jan 15 | | |Thanks in advance! | |- |vainuymir |Yuletide Greetings set |Anything I have | | | |Thanks!! | |- |meansouls | Bulla Gyrus Trivium | Red Pruni Magus Orange Folium Veru Cocos Caelus Magus | | | |I'm on android, so I don't know if this is possible, but thank you in advance. | |- |Rayven384 |any Bulbus |anything I have | | | |Last frog type I need for the Yuletide Greetings set! | |- | | | | | | | | |}